international_pretty_curesfandomcom-20200214-history
Owl City Pretty Cure!
is first fanseries created by User:LeenaCandy. The motif was based of Owl City songs. Synopsis *Owl City Pretty Cure! Episodes Coming Soon Characters Cures 'Lindsey Nightfield / Cure Firefly / Fairy Dust / Shining Pixie''' Voiced by: Kitamura Eri, Lindsey Stirling Lindzey is the main protagonist in the series. She is very cool, bright personality but she is very mature. She is loves to seen fireflies in the night. Also she is loves to read books especially fairytales. Her theme color is blue & she represents the spades. Annie Grace / Cure Balloon / Party Cake / Shimmer Step Voiced by: Gibu Yuko, Jessica Rey Annie is very sporty, energetic girl who loves to playing sports but she is very bad at studying. She is also loves to play chess, bowling, etc. Buy she is very sexy & she is very brave. Her theme color is green and she represented the diamonds. Yassi Flunch / Cure Metropolis / City Rush / Street Style Voiced by: Nakajima Megumi, Sophie Sumner Yassi is very sweet, lovely girl who loves fashion & beauty. She is loves to sing & becoming a model. Also, she is very rich, fashionista, & very loves to eat sweets. Her theme color is pink and she represents the hearts. Emma Wright / Cure Time / Glittering Ballet / Screaming Twilight Voiced by: Watanabe Kumiko, Alyson Kiperman Emma is very smart, childish, bit she is anti-social & cute. She is very loves to writing & studying but she is very bad at school, esp. sports. She is very good at pastries, carimg plants & animals. Her theme color is yellow and she represented the clovers. Lonely / Raven Andreson / Cure Lullaby / Baby Deary / Sky Jumper Voiced by: Kouda Mariko, Teyona Andreson Raven is the third female of the Phantom Empire. She appears as an innocent, cold girl which she loves to read. Later, she became pretty cure. She is loves to caring or helping someone. Her theme color is purple & she represented the stars. Cure Vanilla Voiced by: Tomatsu Haruka, Allison Havard A mysterious cure who she saved by other four cures. She is cold, but she wants to save her sister, Cure Meteor due to Surge's attack. Her theme color is white and she represented the sun & the sky. Cure Meteor Voiced by: Yukana, Arianna Grande A cure which she is Cure Vanilla's sister, but it was defeated due to Surge's attack. Her theme color is black and she represented the moon & feathers. Mascots 'Randel the cures' mascot Phantom Empire 'Black Eclipse the main villain in the series 'Surge first villain to appear, which she defeats Cure Vanilla's sister, Cure Meteor 'Avalanche second vilain to appear she is very selfish & very childish 'Bombshell third villain to appear, she is loves to singing the Blondes 'Wolfbite fourth villain to appear, he is young, smart boy 'Blonde the monsters in the season, which it like Saiarks Other Chatacters ''Coming Soon Items 'PreChanMirror 'PreCards 'LovePreBrace Location Coming Soon Trivia *This is the first time that the cure egos are related to Owl City songs: **'Fireflies-''' Cure Firefly **'Hot Air Balloon-' Cure Balloon **'Metropolis-' Cure Metropolis **'Good Time-' Cure Time **'Vanilla Twilight-' Cure Vanilla **'Meteor Shower-' Cure Meteor **'Lonely Lullaby- '''Cure Lullaby, which is coming soon ***Throughtly that, Fireflies from the album ''"Ocean Eyes", which is the most popular song in the world & also in US Billboard. And also, Cure Firefly; which is also as a lead protagonist and her theme color was blue, following Amelie Bayer of FairySina's series, Flower Maiden Pretty Cure!. *The main mascot is Randel, which it is Adam Young's middle name. *This is the first show to the order of colours. Which is Blue, Green, Pink, & Yellow cures appear first, then it had White, Black, & Purple cures appear later during the series. *This is the first Pretty Cure series where a green Cure doesn't appear when the series has a elemental sort of powers with five Cures. *This is the third season to have two openings, with the second one having "~Unlimited Ver~" in the title. The first two were Fresh Pretty Cure! and Suite Pretty Cure♪. Category:User:LeenaCandy Category:American Pretty Cure Category:Owl City Pretty Cure! Category:Fan Teams